El pecado de los Olímpicos
by Pats Mellark Schreave
Summary: Hace ya dos meses de que Roxanne Gallagher se despertó de un callejón en Ohio sin recordar nada más que su nombre. Ahora, el campamento mestizo la ha acogido y le han dicho la verdad sobre lo que ella es. Sin embargo, eso tan sólo complica las cosas pues ella descubre que es hija del pecado.


**- Disclaimer -**

Algunos personajes, términos y escenarios pertenecen a Rick Riordan y bien la mitología griega como tal, las cosas que no reconozcas me pertenecen a mí.

Prólogo

**Nueva York, Estados Unidos de América **

**Martes 21 de Junio de 2016**

**20:47 p.m.**

Se movía entre las sombras, tan sigilosa como una serpiente, tan atenta como un gato y tan silenciosa como lo que tú quieras imaginar. Estaba en un callejón, encerrada, tratando de buscar la salida para romper la barrera que el monstruo había creado con su ancha espalda y gordo cuerpo. Rogaba que los latidos de su corazón no se escucharan, que no oliera el miedo y que por sobre todo, no notara cuando se fuera, había estado tratando de escapar de esa bestia por algo más que tres semanas pero siempre volvía a encontrarla. No entendía como lo hacía. No tenía ningún armamento, tan solo un pedazo de vidrio que le hacía más daño a ella que al monstruo, y ya casi estaba roto por completo en pequeños pedazos.

Se pegó a la pared, agradeciendo no haber comido por semanas y haber rebajado de peso, porque de otra forma no hubiese podido pasar por entre la pared y la pierna del monstruo. Independientemente de que se escapara la volverían a atrapar, lo sabía, pero sentía que sus sentidos la guiaban a un lugar donde le explicarían lo que pasaba, donde el monstruo no podría seguirla más y sobretodo: un lugar en el que su memoria volvería. Se había despertado unos dos meses atrás en el basurero de la ciudad de Ohio y desde entonces atravesó todo Ohio, toda Philadelphia y ahora por fin estaba en Nueva York, aún siendo perseguida por el monstruo y sin idea de hacia dónde iba.

Salió a la calle, el monstruo estaba dormido, se preguntaba cómo era que las demás personas no veían a un monstruo de ese tamaño, forma y hedor (porque olía muy mal) y cómo seguían con sus vidas como si nada estuviera pasando. No tenía una mochila, solo tenía el trozo de vidrio y cinco dólares que había encontrado en el callejón, había simplemente volado hacia ella. No dudó ni un segundo en entrar a la tienda más cercana que encontró, al borde de una gasolinera. No se percataron de cuando ella entró, el encargado estaba jugando una partida de solitario en el ordenador de la tienda y los únicos clientes eran dos chicos de nomás quince años comprando algunos snacks para la noche, afuera del local una cola de autos se extendía a lo largo de la primera avenida.

El baño para su suerte estaba abierto, si bien estaba asqueroso ella solo quería utilizar el espejo y el lavabo. Cuando vio su reflejo el espanto la invadió de inmediato, su cabello cobrizo estaba hecho un enredo con hojas y suciedad adherida a él, la cara llena de moretones y tierra, más pálida de lo normal y demacrada, sus uñas llenas de sangre y tierra al igual que su mano. Dio un suspiro y giró la perilla del lavabo, salió un poco de agua con tierra pero había visto cosas peores en esos dos meses, por lo que solo aguardo hasta que empezó a salir el agua en su color natural.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitar la suciedad de sus manos, uñas y cara, luego cuando su rostro estuvo listo se encargo de su cabello; tan solo lo echó todo en el lavabo y se pasaba las manos, desenredándolo y quitando las hojas y suciedad. Sus jeans y su camisa estaban sucios y rotos pero con eso ya no podía hacer más nada, así que tan solo salió del baño con su cara, manos y cabello limpios, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó triunfante los cinco dólares. También tenía una moneda de oro, pero nadie la aceptaba, le decían que era falsa y desconocida. En el mostrador había unas cuantas bolsas de skittles, eso fue lo que agarró.

El encargado ni siquiera le prestó atención, tan solo estiró la mano y tomó los cinco dólares, ella salió. Solo recordaba su nombre, más nada, lo demás simplemente se había… ¿esfumado? A veces sentía que nunca existió verdaderamente, que tan solo apareció en el mundo de repente, como…como los primeros seres vivos, solo aparecieron. Salió del local y de la gasolinera, empezando a caminar por una zona desolada, distraída, comiendo skittles.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí; Roxanne Gallagher- Reconoció esa voz ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si aparte del otro monstruo, esta también la buscaba. Era una mujer con pecho y cara de mujer pero cuerpo de hombre, verdaderamente le daba miedo, más que lo demás con lo que se había enfrentado, le calculaba unos colmillos de veinte centímetros.

La mujer-monstruo siseo acercándose a ella y a Roxanne tan solo se le ocurrió parase de golpe y dejar que el pavor la inundara. Sus skittles cayeron al suelo, pero ella se mantuvo parada ahí, sin saber qué hacer, solo con un pedazo de vidrio. Se acercaba cada vez más rápido y ella seguía inmóvil, con el corazón yéndole a mil y las lágrimas inundando sus ojos. Cuando el monstruo estaba a punto de atacar, Roxanne lanzó el pedazo de vidrio en un arrebato de valor; el vidrio se estrello contra la calle, partiéndose y ella supo que estaba muerta.

-¡Já! Debería dejarte viva y usarte como bufón personal, niña- Se rió la mujer.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y Roxanne forcejeó entre los brazos de la mujer, tratando de soltarse, sin embargo sintió como uno de los colmillos se clavaba en su brazo derecho y ella emitió un agudo chillido de dolor, entonces sintió la hoja de un cuchillo cortar el aire y al monstruo desintegrándose, dejando tan solo un puñal en el piso.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Sintió que le gritaban y su cabeza casi explota, tan solo vio unos ojos verdes antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

¡Buenas buenas buenas y bienvenidos a esta historia!

Está ubicada varios años luego de "Los héroes del Olimpo"

Solo serán mencionados algunos personajes de la saga original, pero no saldrán

El juramento de los hijos de los tres grandes habrá sido prácticamente erradicada, habrá uno que otro hijo

Creo que esto es todo por ahora, por favor dejen un review diciéndome qué les pareció

Besossssssssssss

Paty


End file.
